1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a paperboard, or like foldable material, combination container, used for the dispensing of a beverage and food product. More specifically, the invention relates to a combination container which incorporates a novel beverage cup with an attached side pouch to hold an edible product generally dispensed at fast food restaurants, amusement parks, fairs and the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is often desirable to holds a beverage cup and food container in one hand in order to leave the other hand free to enable eating and drinking. For example, a patron at an amusement park or fair where the patron is generally standing or walking while trying to eat and drink his/her refreshments. Due to the lack of a free hand, the patron will generally drink the beverage first to dispose of the beverage container thereby freeing one hand ot enable the patron to eat the food. However, it is often more desirable to alternate eating the food and drinking the beverage.
Another example of the problem pertains to a patron holding a beverage cup and food container in the theater, stadium, or an automobile. The patron is seated, but facilities for resting the food and drink ususally are not provided.
Compound with the inconvenience of holding both the beverage and food, a patron often spills the beverage, food or both while attempting to manipulate holding both containers and eating or drinking the contents.
Some examples of the prior art beverage and food containers are set forth in the patents briefly described below.
The Minton U.S. PAt. No. 2,920,804, shows a glass holding and serving tray. Although the tray holds both a food and beverage, one hand must hold the tray while the other hand removes the beverage glass from the tray. This manipulating act makes the Minton Patent awkward to use and very susceptible to spillage.
Both the Martin U.S. Pat. No. 2,003,895, and the Freud U.S. Pat. No. 2,307,882, show holders that support a food receptacle, such as a plate, and beverage container that can be carried by one hand. However, in each, the Martin and Freud Patent, when the beverage is removed from the holder, the food receptacle becomes unbalanced which could cause spillage.
The Pauldides U.S. PAt. No. Des. 258,796, shows a partitioned cup for holding two beverages or a beverage and a food product. If the Paulides Patent is being used to hold two beverages, the beverage of the side not being drank from would spill while an individual tried to drink from the opposite side. Additionally, if an individual placed a food product in one side, it too would spill as the beverage is being tipped for consumption.
The Mansueto U.S. Pat. No. 295,010, shows a cup with an attached side pouch to receive a tea bag or the like. Although the device is not intended to hold a food product, it is being cited because of the relative similarity of design to the present invention. However, the Mansueto Patent design by nature is not nestable, thereby making it costly for shipping and storage.
The Daviss U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,220, shows a container for holding popcorn with a mounted band used for holding a drink cup. The Daviss Patent is very limiting in use as the design is not functional for food items other than popcorn.
The Huffman U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,380, shows a portable food and drink carrier. The Huffman Patent allows an individual to carry a beverage and food product with one hand. However, the device is bulky and cumbersome to use, necessitating the use of a table for resting the carrier in order to free the hands.
The Petrone U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,264, also shows a portable food and drink carrier which allows an individual to carry a beverage and food product with one hand. Although the Petrone Patent provides the freedom of one hand, the construction of the device is cost prohibiting and time consuming to assemble.
The English U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,444, shows a plastic lid for a drink cup with an integral hanger designed for hanging a small container of food. The English Patent would necessitate the conformation of the other food container by requiring other container manufacturers to redesign their contaniner with a slot or hole.
The Brumby Et Al U.S. Pat. No. 2,856,113, shows a disposable ash receiving receptacle such as a band that is placed around a beverage cup. The receptacle would need to be enlarged to accomodate a food product. However, the process of assembling the band, placing it over the beverage cup, filling the beverage cup and then filling the food receptacle makes the Brumby Patent too time consuming and cumbersome for a vendor.
The Greist U.S. Pat. No. 1,762,331, shows a receptacle that is supported on a beverage glass as designed for lemon juice or the like. The receptacle would need to be enlarged to accomodate a food product. However, the present design of the rreceptacle does not provide sufficient support for a heavier food item. Placement of the receptacle of the Greist Patent could cause spillage especially if the receptacle containing the food becomes heavier than the beverage glass.
The Woollen Et Al U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,344, and the Gereke U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,706, both show a combination beverage and food product container. The containers have an upper partition for holding food with a lower partition for holding a beverage. The upper partitions have an opening or identation to allow a straw to reach the beverage in the lower partition. In both, The Woollen Patent and the Gereke Patent, the combination containers however are not economical for a vendor to use due to the design requiring essentially two containers to create one container.
The McFarlin U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,105, shows a combination beverage and food product container. The container, rectangular in shape, is partitioned into two compartments; the larger compartment holds a food product such as popcorn, the smaller compartment holds a beverage. However, the McFarlin Patent is cumbersome to use due to the narrow parallel walls causing the food product nearest to the bottom of the compartment to be difficult to reach. If the patron should slant the container to retrieve the food product, this position could cause spillage of the beverage.
The Bartelt U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,631, shows a device for holding thwo containers such as beverage cup and food container. The larger container, for holding food, has a strip of flexible material bonded to the side wall to form a loop to receive a second container, for a beverage. The placement of the loop does not allow the bottom of the smaller container to rest on a flat surface such as a table or the like. Thereby, the Bartelt Patent is very susceptible to spillage.
Whatever the precise merits, features and advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieves or fulfills the purposes of a combination beverage and food product container as accomplished by the present invention.